Chattel
Plot While investigating the deaths of two married divorce lawyers, Detectives Lupo and Bernard uncover a connection to couple running a Haitian child slavery ring. Cast Main cast * Jeremy Sisto as Detective Cyrus Lupo * Anthony Anderson as Detective Kevin Bernard * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Linus Roache as Executive A.D.A. Michael Cutter * Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa * Sam Waterston as D.A. Jack McCoy Guest cast * Jessica Hecht as Miriam Johnson * Shana Dowdeswell as Karen Johnson * Tom Riis Farrell as Mr. Marks * Tom Gilroy as Eric Johnson * Thuliso Dingwall as Patrick Johnson * Kellie Overbey as Trish Klassen * Ken Marks as Brian Klassen * Dennis Hall as David Carter * Ed Hodson as Judge Wendell Kessler * Marie Barrientos as Franchesca Torres * Caitlin O'Connell as Glenda Carr * Richard Gallagher as Gary Bellamy * Mary Beth O'Connor as Ann Carter * Curtiss Cook as Lucien Blair (credited as Curtiss I'Cook) * Sean McCourt as Joe Darman * Maureen Silliman as Liz Bellamy * Paul DeBoy as Fred Bellamy * Steven Friedman as Bill Carter * Curran Connor as Ron Eisman * Tim Barker as Assistant M.E. Palchuck * Victor La Mantia as Park Employee * Matthew Murumba as Drummer * Lou Irizarry as Court Clerk * Jesus A. Del Rosario, Jr. as Park Drummer * Donato DeMarinis as Arrested Husband (uncredited) * Dan Marshall as Detective (uncredited) References Haiti; Bellamy & Bellamy Quotes Quotes *'Jack McCoy': Eight and a half million, that's how many children are sold into slavery each year. *'Anita Van Buren': Well this plantation has closed. *'Michael Cutter': Jack, meet the Johnsons. Among other things they're being charged with murder. *'Detective Cyrus Lupo': the Johnsons Let's go say hi to some of your friends. them to a cell *'Kevin Bernard': a Haitian girl Come on sweetheart, it's alright, your working days are over. *'Michael Cutter': (referring to the Johnsons) I wanna rip these people a new one. *'Anita van Buren': Take a number, counselor. *'Anita van Buren': The State Department said they'll pressure the Haitians to keep looking for the girl. *'Cyrus Lupo': Good luck. That place could swallow this whole squad without breaking a sweat. *'Kevin Bernard': We'll call Rubirosa for a subpoena. *'Cyrus Lupo': Well, actually, in law school, that's what we call not such a good idea. *'Liz Bellamy': If we're wrong, we could get disbarred. *'Fred Bellamy': Like the world can't spare two lawyers? *'Cyrus Lupo': (to Bernard) Lovable divorce lawyers. It's like killing an endangered species. *'Patrick Johnson': Why can't I go home? *'Rubirosa': Back to the Johnsons? After what they did you? *'Patrick Johnson': No. To Haiti. Why can't I go home to Haiti? That is good. I will see my Ma. *'Michael Cutter': That's not how it works, Patrick. You committed a very serious crime. *'Patrick Johnson': Please! *'Michael Cutter': Sorry, Patrick. *'Guard': (to the line of prisoners) Okay, let's go, on your feet. *'Patrick Johnson': I will never be free. Background information and notes Background information and notes Category:L&O episodes